bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Silas Cobb
Silas Cobb is the owner of the record store in Rapture. He used to think that Sander Cohen was a musical genius, until he was locked in. Not taking too kindly to being imprisoned, Cobb lashes out at Cohen stating “I used you to think you were a musical genius. You know why? Because you paid my rent, you ancient hack!” and later threatens to “show you what I think of your plinkily, plink, plink!” Sander Cohen’s egotistical domination over Fort Frolic is shaken by Silas Cobb’s remark, and is most likely the reason why you were sent to kill him to complete Cohen’s Quadtych. Battle Strategy Finnegan may be the most tough of the three disciples to kill, but Cobb is definitely the most dangerous. Approach this fight with caution and a goodly supply of Heat-Seeking RPGs for the Grenade Launcher- they're going to be the key weapon for taking Cobb down. First, though, we've got to find him. This is not as easy as it sounds. When you first enter Poseidon Plaza you'll be accosted by a sizable number of Spider and Thuggish Splicers, and you'll want to be very careful with your gunfire in the fight that ensues. For one, the Sir-Prize Casino is directly across from the entrance, and the windows to either side of the door are wired. So much as nicking them will trigger a security call, and with the Splicers coming from all sides that's the last thing you need. And if you're not careful, you might ping the Elite Bouncer wandering about, which would really ruin your day. Anyhow, once all the Splicers are dead, the doors to Sir-Prize will unlock. Loot the casino if you wish or just head upstairs- either way, you'll wind up facing Rapture Records, Cobb's main haunt. He'll yell at you over the radio as you get close, but just ignore him and enter the shop. This place is a wreck. Rapture Records has been completely gutted, with the only notable thing being a furnace in the center of the floor with a figure in front of it. Nab the audio diary from behind the counter and head close to the figure on the couch. It's not Cobb. Once the ticking starts, back into the area under the entry platform FAST, or you'll get hit when the bomb-filled dummy goes off. Cobb will taunt you and unleash his "kitties"- a group of specialized Spider Splicers that, provided you ducked back under the platform, will prove completely useless. The kitties drop out of vents in the roof, and if you were dithering about in the center of the floor after the bomb blast they could likely catch you by surprise and do some serious damage. But as it is they have to run up to you from their drop positions, meaning that you can blast them to pieces with the shotgun before they get close enough to hurt you. Once the kitties are all gone, head past the furnace to the far-left corner of the store, where there's a crawlspace door set at the base of the wall. Open it and crawl through the subsequent shaft, winding up back on the upper platform of the store. Head for the door, and Silas will appear at last, shrieking over the loss of his kitties and tossing grenades at you. Silas is highly fond of using smoke grenades to dodge away from your line of fire- but he can't dodge a rocket! Whip out the Grenade Launcher and blast away at him with rockets- he doesn't stand a chance, and should fall very quickly. Once Silas bites it, snap his photograph (there's as good as nothing on his body) and head back to the Quadtych for your reward. Or... not. Sander Cohen is highly tempermental and when you place the third photo into the Quadtych he thinks he sees dismay on your face. So, of course, he sics roughly twenty Thuggish and Spider Splicers on you, all while Waltz of the Flowers plays over the speaker system. Lovely. This is an ideal fight to use the shotgun in, as the Splicers drop more loot than normal when killed and almost all of them have 00 Buck on their bodies, so you can easily reload from the corpses. If things get seriously hairy, seek out a Big Daddy- there's always one nearby- and enlist his help through Enrage or Hypnotize. Anyhow, when you finish off this small army, Cohen apologizes for his temper and sends out your reward- 5 Electric Buck, 20 Electric Gel, and 20 more dollars. Marvelous. Patch yourself up and get ready for one last trek. Audio Diaries *Fort Frolic **Come to the Record Store Category:Characters